1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator device, an optical disk device and an information playback device, which are employed for recording and playing back an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an actuator device of the prior art, a retaining protrusion, which is extended to a support side fixing portion of a flexible wiring board extended between an objective lens support and a base disposed on a chassis for feeding an electric current to the objective lens support, is formed at a position to engage with an engagement portion disposed on the base side.
In the configuration of the prior art described above, however, the objective lens support can be prevented from popping out of the chassis, but the actuator device or the optical disk device and the information playback device having the actuator device mounted thereon may be broken by the deformation of suspension wire or the like.